After Armageddon
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Surviving the events of Armageddon was one thing, now the ARC members have to deal with life in a world where the anomalies and creatures are out in the open.  Sequel to Armageddon.
1. Chapter 1

After Armageddon, sequel to Armageddon

Rating: PG/Teen for adult situations, language, and violence

Spoilers: Series 5

Description: Surviving the events of Armageddon was one thing, now the ARC members have to deal with life in a world where the anomalies and creatures are out in the open.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's note: May want to read Armageddon first. It was a darker story for me, with violence and suspense. I don't think this will be as intense, but it is not my usual, light hearted story. The main characters are Becker/Jess, with the other main characters from season 5.

Edit note: I got hyaenodon confused with bear dogs. The part with the creature in Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited to make the hyaenodon a bear dog, that was my original intention anyway.

After Armageddon, Chapter One

"You know what? It's harder to track a creature when the streets are covered with dust, wreckage, and left over carnage. Ew."

"Thank you, Connor," said Abby.

"That was a very somber statement, Connor," said Emily, "but it is true."

"You should write a blog: Connor's Tips for Hunting after Armageddon," said Jess.

"I should."

"Where's the creature?" asked Matt.

"Sorry Matt. I don't have a specific location. Cameras across the city are still down, some work so-so, some not at all. Unfortunately, the ones that work well aren't much help," said Jess. "I have lots of radio chatter about sightings, but it's mostly panic. There isn't much useful information."

"Another side effect of Armageddon," said Connor.

"Stop calling it that," said Abby.

Becker scoffed. "What should he call multiple creature attacks, future predator infestation, widespread damage, and heavy death tolls, Abigail?"

"Now I'm worried, Action Man agrees with me."

Becker smiled. "Another side effect, the scariest one," he said.

Connor laughed.

"Anything now, Jess?" asked Matt.

"Nothing definitive, but the panic seems concentrated in East Dulwich. How are you reading me, by the way?" she asked.

"Loud and clear," said Becker. "We need to buy the engineering blokes a round."

"That's generous of you," said Connor.

"Maybe that's another side effect, a kinder, gentler Becker," said Abby.

Everyone scoffed and laughed heartily.

"Take it back, Abigail," growled Becker. She laughed.

"Let us hope the ADD readings are as strong as the comms," said Emily.

"They seem to be," said Connor.

"OK, I'm now getting multiple sightings around the Dulwich Library and the Dulwich Plough pub."

"Might not be the creature though," said Matt. "Might be the drinks."

"I wouldn't mind if this thing turned out to be some drunken hallucination," said Abby.

"Not much hope of that," said Jess. "I'm getting descriptions now that are sounding similar. Some are saying it's a large cat, incredibly fast and ferocious."

"Smilodon?" asked Connor.

"I do not care for them," said Emily.

"Me either," said Becker.

"They're magnificent creatures," said Abby, "but yeah, not so much fun to catch."

"Still no pictures of the creature?" asked Matt.

"Afraid not," said Jess.

Becker's men held up. One of them trained his gun on something. There was a commotion.

"Drop your weapon!" he screamed.

"Drop yours!" said a voice.

"Drop it!"

"Drop it!"

The men and the team surrounded a figure outside a small house.

"What's going on?"

"Hold on, Jess," said Connor.

A disheveled man, staggering somewhat, still fought with the men. "What the hell? There's one of those monsters loose!" he cried.

"And instead of chasing it, we're disarming you!" screamed Becker. He sent his men on ahead.

"How did you get this gun?" asked Matt, holding an EMD taken from the man.

"I ain't telling you nothin!"

"He found it," said a young voice. "The day the monsters came."

The team turned and shined their torches, illuminating four kids.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Connor, "It's nearly midnight."

"Daddy said to come watch him take down the monster."

"Are you mental?" Connor asked the man.

"You _wanted_ your kids close to a creature?"

"He's drunk," said Matt. "Been hitting the pub a little hard?"

"That is shameful. You have children to care for," said Emily.

"Mind your own business, darling," sneered the drunk.

"Mind your manners, pal," said Becker.

"The children should be in bed, certainly not outside during a creature incursion," said Emily.

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids! I'm their father!" He staggered as he screamed.

"Poor kids," muttered Connor.

"Get inside guys," said a second man. He ushered them all in, but they kept watch from the window.

"Great, another loaded idiot," said Becker.

"He's just worried about his family," said the second man, carrying a rifle. "That thing was...monstrous."

"You saw it? Describe it, carefully," said Matt.

"Looked like a large cat but bulkier. It had large, sharp teeth."

"Were the teeth hanging down, over it's mouth?" asked Connor.

The man shook his head.

Abby looked at Connor. "Doesn't sound like a smilodon."

"No, it doesn't," he agreed.

"Look at you," said the drunken man. "You're the experts? You're all standing around, talking. Don't worry, I'll get the monster for you," he said with bravado, then he grabbed the rifle from his friend.

"Dude, all you're going to get is shot," said Connor.

"Or you'll shoot someone else," said Matt.

"We don't have time for this!" cried Becker. "Jess, call the police."

"I already did. They're as spread thin as us."

"Come inside, Al," said the drunk's friend.

"No way! I aint lettin that monster get away. It's head's gonna be on my wall."

Becker cursed. "Why are we messing with this nut?"

"Cause he's armed and dangerous," said Matt.

"Daddy, get the monster," said a voice through the window.

"Sure will, son."

Matt groaned. "Look, you're better off inside, taking care of your kids. We'll handle the creature."

He snorted. "You lot are too pretty," he said, laughing.

Becker's face turned red. "I've had it." Emily put a restraining hand on his arm. She nodded at the kids watching.

Becker groaned and took a step back.

Matt moved toward the drunk. "Leave it to the professionals, Mate," he said.

"Where the hell were you when those monsters tore through the city?" he cried with a snort.

"We were trapped inside the..."

"Don't Connor," said Becker, seriously angry. "We don't have to explain."

Matt, losing patience, said through clenched teeth, "We lost more than half our people then. We did our jobs, just like now. Get inside."

The man glared menacingly at him. "I have a right to protect my family and property."

"You do, but not this way," said Matt. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

Becker looked at the children. "Do you really want to leave them without a father?" he asked.

"I'm no newbie with a gun. I can handle myself."

His pal said, "We've brought down plenty of large game."

Connor scoffed. "These are unlike any animals you've hunted. They're unlike anything alive today."

"Look, we don't have time for this, get inside!" yelled Becker.

"Or what?"

Becker smiled.

"Becker, don't," said Connor.

"Yeah, don't," sneered the man. He ignored Becker's warnings, and started to walk, uh, stagger, after Becker's men.

"I warned him," he said, and he aimed his EMD.

"Becker..." said Matt.

"Don't shoot my daddy!" cried one of the kids, running through the door, the others were behind him, all screaming and crying.

Becker sighed, silently cursed, and lowered his gun.

"Of course not," said Becker to the frightened child. "It's not safe out here, get inside," he said gently.

Connor rounded up the kids. He ushered them inside saying, "Who likes Harry Potter?" Soon he had a lively debate about Hogwarts going on inside the house.

Matt looked at the other man. "You know, if he really cared about his kids, he'd be in there, not out here following the creature."

The man's eyes darted toward the kids.

"Be a better man than your mate," said Matt gently.

The second man hesitated than looked at Becker. "You'll get that thing?"

Becker nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay with the kids."

"Keep a radio or tv turned to the emergency frequency, just in case," said Matt.

The man nodded. He went in the house, and talked with the scared kids, holding a couple of them.

Connor came out a few moments later. "They'll be OK."

"Now someone responsible is with them," said Matt.

"Semi-responsible," said Becker.

"He chose the kids, Mate."

Becker sighed. "Their dad is coming back in a body bag, you know."

"Let's keep that from happening," said Matt.

"I still might shoot that idiot," said Becker.

"I might let you," said Matt.

Becker nodded, and the team ran to catch up to Becker's men.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Editing note: as I noted in chapter one, I got confused. I wanted a bear dog, and originally wrote a creature with attributes of both hyaenodon and the bear dogs. I think its fixed now. You may want to look these creatures up. They're kind of cool.

Chapter Two

They passed a few residents, running away. As they ran they heard EMD fire and rifle blasts.

"Get back!" yelled one of Becker's men to the drunk, who unwisely crept closer to the creature.

"Die, monster, die!" screamed the drunk.

"This is ridiculous!" cried Becker. "Get back, you idiot!"

"It's an amphicyon, a bear dog," said Connor. "One of the top predators of the Pleistocene! Mate, seriously, get back!" he screamed at the drunk.

The bear dog growled at the men. It's speed and zig-zagging made it elusive, and most of the shots missed. A few rifle blasts tore into its skin, making it very mad.

The drunk shot again. The bear dog staggered back slightly behind a tree.

"Ha! Got you now!" yelled the drunk, advancing on the creature.

"It didn't look that hurt," said Connor. "It's got layers of muscle. I doubt one rifle blast would bring it down."

Abby shook her head. She watched the creature closely.

"Don't!" she cried. "It's luring you in!"

"Seriously?" asked Becker.

"It isn't some dumb creature," said Connor. "It's brain is relatively large for its size. It's cunning."

As if it heard Connor's description, the bear dog dropped down on its front paws, and the drunk drew closer. Once he was near enough, the bear dog leapt into life.

"Ah!" screamed the drunk. The team opened fire.

The bear dog growled, pushing through the EMD blasts. It pounced at the drunk, knocking the rifle from his hand. Just as it was about to bite the drunk with its powerful jaws, Becker shot it, point blank, right in the head.

The bear dog finally went down, but more EMD fire was needed to knock it out.

"Tough beast," muttered Becker. Connor grunted in agreement.

The drunk was laughing. "You're going to look sweet mounted on my wall. Did you guys see me take it down?"

Zap!

The drunk keeled over. Becker smiled.

Matt stared at him.

"The bear dog twitched and I fired at it...and missed," Becker said, smirking.

"Right," said Matt.

"The poor thing's got several bullets in it," said Abby. "Stupid human."

"Do we release it into the anomaly wounded?" asked Emily.

Matt shrugged. "I'd rather not. Is the anomaly still open?"

"Yes," said Jess. "The readings are still strong."

Matt sighed. "How extensive are the injuries?"

"Mostly superficial, I think," she said. "I can get the bullets out as long as they aren't deep. It's not ideal, but I've done worse operations in the field."

"OK, go ahead," said Matt. "Hopefully the anomaly will still be there when you're done."

Abby nodded.

Connor said, "The bear dog's jaws and teeth were built to crush the bones of the biggest creatures that walked the planet. That drunk was lucky."

"What do we do with him?" asked Emily.

"Leave him here?" asked Becker.

"We cannot, Captain. It may not be safe."

Becker smirked. "I know."

"Emily's right. Jess, are you sure there's just the one? These things sometimes hunted in packs."

"So far, it seems like only one. I'm hampered by communications being hit and miss though."

Matt nodded. "Becker, you and Emily scout around, coordinate with Jess and make sure there aren't any more of these things. Better leave a couple men with Abby too. Connor, we'll take the big game hunter home."

"Cool, I can talk with the kids some more about Hogwarts."

Abby finished work with Hyaenadon, and luckily the anomaly was still there. The men Becker left with her unlocked the anomaly and they pushed the comatose creature through.

"I hope it will be alright," said Abby. "It's wounded, and won't be able to hunt or defend itself as well."

"I'd bet on it, Miss Maitland," said one of the men. "It really is a monster."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

The team returned to the ARC, and Matt handed the extra EMD to Lester. "Surprise," he said.

"Another recovered EMD?" asked Lester.

Matt nodded. "We took this one off a drunk."

Lester shook his head. "Top secret weapons in the hands of ordinary citizens."

"That's a scary thought," said Connor.

"It is," said Matt.

"No, I meant it's scary thinking that guy is an ordinary citizen."

Becker laughed. "Maybe we should have left him the EMD. He's more dangerous with a rifle."

"True," said Connor.

"No," said Matt. "This technology outside the ARC is bad."

Connor's eyes grew wide. "It's not future tech, is it?"

Matt grimaced.

"Matt! Are you insane? What about the time lines?"

"Connor, it isn't future tech. I made it with materials available today. But it is based on weaponry from the future...just more elementary."

"Nice," said Becker. "I suppose though, you just being here throws time off, you too, Emily."

Emily stared. "I...Thank you?"

Becker laughed.

"I just don't like the idea of super tazer guns, strong enough to bring down a t-Rex, available to the public," said Matt.

"Yeah, we don't want Harrods underselling us," quipped Connor.

"This isn't a joking matter," said Lester. "The EMDs are a formidable weapon, despite being nonlethal. We don't need new ways for the criminal element to operate."

"Not to mention the false sense of security it might give to people," said Matt. "Like that idiot tonight."

"What can we do about it?" asked Connor.

"Jess, put out an alert, EMDs are to be confiscated. They are ARC property, and anyone in possession of them will be charged."

"With what? It isn't theft. They find the things," said Connor.

"Treason," said Lester.

"Seriously?" asked Connor.

"That's a stretch, isn't it?" asked Becker.

"This is a new world now," said Lester. "We can't have the populace armed with quasi-futuristic guns running around shooting dinosaurs."

"It is a new world, isn't it?" Jess responded quietly.

Becker gently smiled at her. "It is, but we're OK."

She smiled back.

"I wouldn't charge anyone with treason, Lester. It will make people angry, and we need their support now," said Matt.

Lester looked solemnly at them all. "It isn't up to me. The minister has made it clear, ARC technology: EMDs, anomaly devices, locking mechanisms, all of it, is government property. Those in possession of it, and not in the employ of the ARC, military, or government are breaking the law."

"You're kidding," said Jess. "When did that become law?"

"The minister has invoked special state of emergency legislation under the Civil Contingencies Act of 2004," said Lester. "As you said, Jess, it's a different world."

Ops was quiet.

"A world in which I still do not have a decent office," he said.

Jess laughed.

"Thank goodness you still have your priorities," said Connor.

"Indeed," said Lester. "Always, you may rely upon that. Take care of the EMD situation, Anderson. Becker, inform your men that there will be new, even stricter policy regarding the EMDs. Jess, get my office fixed."

"Working on it," she said. "The construction companies seem to think housing is a more pressing priority."

"Don't get cute," he said.

"She can't help it," said Becker smirking.

Jess blushed and blew him a kiss.

Lester groaned. "We're in the aftermath of Armageddon, but my head of security is still flirting with my field coordinator. Good."

Jess and Becker laughed.

"I am afraid we're going to have to deal with more people trying to be heroes," said Matt. "Now that it's obvious what's going on."

Lester nodded. "I've been getting requests from scientific and military organizations around the globe wanting us to divulge our secrets."

"And?" asked Jess.

"And what?"

"Will you do it Lester?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Again, not my call. It's up to the minister and Parliament. I just hope we don't get too many vigilantes."

"No chance of that," said Becker. "It's too tempting to idiots and ego maniacs."

"You'd know about that," said Connor.

Becker glared.

"One thing is for certain," said Lester. "Our lives have gotten more complicated."

Everyone sighed.

*********************End of Chapter Two**********************


	3. Chapter 3

Rated T for adult situations here

Chapter Three, After Armageddon

Becker sat in the armory, recharging the EMD they'd gotten from the drunk. Jess cuddled into his side.

"I'm very proud of you. You only shot that idiot one time," she said, smirking.

He laughed. "If his kids hadn't been there I would have shot him sooner."

"Aw, aren't you a softie?"

He laughed.

"You know, you'll make a great dad," she said.

"You think?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm. Have you thought about it, kids, I mean?"

"Since we've been together. Yeah, I have."

She smiled, and kissed him. "I'm so glad to hear that you want children. I was afraid it might be an issue."

He looked at her. "Not if the kid has your eyes and your hair."

"Oh, no, I want our child to have your lovely hair."

He smiled hugely. "I like the sound of that: our child."

She looked into his chocolate eyes. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said, and pulled her tightly to him, and they kissed deeply. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want very much to have a child with you, it's just..."

"Armageddon isn't the best time to have a family," he said.

"No it isn't. I worry about you, always. This job is dangerous."

"Yours too," he said. "I worry about you."

She laughed, "Unfortunately, there are occasional dangers."

"Occasional," he said. "Maybe someday there won't be."

"Captain Becker, when did you become an optimist?"

Becker laughed. "When optimism walked into my life on high heels."

She laughed, leaning in to kiss him. She ran her hands through his hair. He dropped the EMD, and pushed her back onto the bench. Her hands went under his shirt, and he kissed down her neck.

"Oh, God, I want you," she whispered.

"I always want you," he said, breathing heavily.

"Here?"

"Why not?" he asked.

She smiled, and felt his hands undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Becker, let me have that EMD, I...Whoa! Sorry!"

Matt turned quickly away, chuckling.

Jess and Becker jumped up, Jess turning away too, and doing up her shirt.

Becker started to chuckle too.

"It isn't funny," mumbled Jess.

"Sorry, really, I am," said Matt.

"So am I," muttered Becker. Jess slapped his head.

"I am so embarrassed," she said, softly. She walked passed Matt, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Don't be, Jess," said Matt.

"Yeah, I walked in on him and Emily once, in the middle of his plants."

"Don't remind me," said Matt.

Jess sighed. "Let's all just forget this, shall we?"

Matt nodded. Becker smiled. "See you later?" he asked.

She nodded and left.

Matt waited til she was gone. "Really? I thought this place was hallowed ground to you?"

Becker laughed. "What can I say? She's my weakness."

"Yeah, I know. I am really sorry I interrupted."

"Like I said, so am I."

Matt laughed. "I do need that EMD."

"Why?"

"I want to experiment with increasing its charging capabilities. I'm afraid we're going to be using them a lot in the next few months."

Becker nodded and handed the gun over.

Matt held it.

"What else is bothering you?" asked Becker.

"That idiot tonight. What if other even more stupid people get their hands on these?"

"What could they do?"

"Make their own EMDs, maybe increase the charge to deadly strengths. Rig these EMDs to perform in ways they weren't designed for, or try to charge them with an energy source not compatible. My mind is filling with all kind of disasters: fire, electrocution, maybe even explosions."

"That would be bad," said Becker.

"It would," said Matt. "I'm going to brainstorm with Connor. You'll be in Ops?" he asked with a grin.

Becker didn't answer, just smiled.

Jess was nibbling on a large chocolate bar.

"Having fun?" asked Becker.

Jess narrowed her eyes at him. "I was...frazzled and unhappy. I needed some chocolate."

"Some?"

"Leave me alone," she snapped.

"Don't be angry with me, it's Matt's fault."

"I'm not angry with you, and Matt's smart, he's keeping away from me."

Becker laughed.

"I'm just a little frustrated. Life isn't normal, anymore," she said.

"It will settle down soon."

"Enough for us to spend some time together, alone, maybe even outside this building?"

Becker nodded. "Yes."

"How about tonight?" she asked. She put down the chocolate and walked up to him. She hung her arms around his neck. She had to tiptoe to do this. "How about a nice, home-cooked meal, just the two of us, and then a quiet, long night in?"

He put his arms around her waist. "Sounds good."

"Yes, it does, but what are the chances we'll get to have it?"

"The anomalies aren't as often, some of the creatures have even been herbivores. We might be able to sneak away tonight."

She smiled. "I can believe almost anything, staring into those eyes of yours," she said.

The ADD blared.

"And now I'm back to reality," she muttered. She climbed back in her chair. "Okay, where's it this time? No! It's in Carnaby, Becker! Quick, hurry! Save my favorite shopping district!"

"First, calm down," said Becker, "Second, can you be more precise?"

"No! Go, save every single shop and restaurant. Hurry! It's been relatively unscathed until now. It's the only reason I haven't completely lost my sanity!"

"You sure about that, Jess?" asked Matt, jogging in and smirking.

"You, shut it!" She turned to Becker, commanding, "You, move!"

"Jess, Carnaby is huge. Where exactly is the anomaly?" asked Becker.

Jess took deep breaths, and quickly stuck chocolate in her mouth. "You're right, sweetie. I need to focus. The readings indicate the anomaly is located inside Kingly Court, second level."

"Good, Jess. I'm proud of you," he said, fondly rubbing her shoulders.

"Thank you. I want you to remember how highly I value my shopping trips."

"We'll move out, see if can we save some shops for you," said Matt, as Becker threw him a black box.

"Kingly Court, which street inside Carnaby is that?" asked Connor, joining them on comm.

"It's the three-story, scenic courtyard located just off Carnaby Street, Connor."

"Sorry, Jess. Don't know my shopping places, I guess."

"Obviously, not," said Jess. "I want you all to realize how calm I am being. Hurry!"

Emily and Abby joined them in the truck.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Abby.

Becker shrugged. "Let's just pray a t-Rex isn't razing all of the Carnaby shops to the ground."

"You have my permission to drive ultra-fast," said Jess.

"Thank you, dear," said Becker, patronizingly.

Jess waited, biting her nails anxiously. "Are you there yet?"

"No."

Thirty-seconds later, the team heard in their ears, "How about now?"

Becker drew in a breath. "Not yet, honey."

He barely turned a corner when she buzzed in his ears again.

"Jess! Seriously, calm down!"

"We are nearly at the destination, Jess."

"Thank you Emily. How near is 'near?"

"She is sweet, bubbly, adorable, beautiful..."

"Becker, what are you doing?" she asked.

Matt, smiling said, "Reminding himself why he loves you."

"That isn't funny."

Becker smiled at Matt. "Jess?" he said.

"What?" she snapped.

"We're there."

"Thank God!"

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, After Armageddon

"Any reports on what we're dealing with?" asked Matt.

"No major injuries reported. Getting reports of bites and scratches, a few severe, but nothing like dinosaurs or big cats. The creatures don't seem to be huge, but they are elusive. People don't seem to get good looks at them."

"Right. Is it still in the courtyard?"

"The anomaly is, still on the second level. The creature sightings are coming in from one shop. Ooh, I'm getting CCTV now. It's a baby store. There's the creature, I think. It's hiding."

"Hiding?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem aggressive. Oh, no, lady don't do that," said Jess.

"What's going on, Jess?" asked Becker.

"A lady is trying to get the creature. She's baby-talking to it, like it's a puppy or kitten. Lady, you really shouldn't do that."

"We're almost there. Connor, you and Emily find and secure the anomaly. Becker, Abby, let's find the baby store."

"Bottom level, Matt, right side. No! The lady just got bit. I see it! It looks like a koala! Maybe a bit bigger."

"Giant Koala," said Connor. "Died out some 50,000 years ago."

"It doesn't look much like a giant," said Jess.

"No, it might have been bigger, but in bulk, not really. Today's Koala's existed at the same time, we don't why the Giant Koalas died out."

"It's spitting at her. Ooh, it's mad."

"Koala's can be nasty," said Abby.

They entered the store. "Ladies, I need you to step away from the creature, please," said Matt.

"It's just a koala," said a lady, holding a bleeding finger.

"It's scared, and it can bite pretty hard," said Abby. "Plus we don't know everything about this species."

"You aren't going to shoot it, are you?" asked the injured lady.

An older lady scoffed. "Sure, shoot koalas. Where were you when the other things ran loose?"

Becker rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"I got this one," said Abby, shooting it with a small EMD. It collapsed, and fell off the high shelf it had clung too. Abby caught it. "Got you." She cuddled it like a baby.

Then high-pitched squealing came from different high places in the store.

"More of them," said Matt.

Becker and he shot the Giant Koalas, one shot each. Becker borrowed Abby's gun, so the creature didn't get too much electricity through it. Soon they had eight furry, sleeping critters.

The expectant mothers in the shop were not happy.

"Why'd you have to shoot them?"

"For their own good. They get stressed easily. Well, modern Koala's do. These are pretty much the same. This way, there is no stress, or harm to them," said Abby.

"They're unconscious," said a woman, like it was harmed.

"Yeah, that's how I like my creatures," said Becker. The ladies stared coolly at him.

"I think that's all of them," said Jess. "No other reports coming in. Connor has the anomaly locked."

"Good. Connor, get ready to open it. We have some teddy bears to send through," said Matt.

"They aren't bears," said Abby.

"Thank you, Abigail," said Becker, picking up three of the thirty-pound or so creatures. Matt, Abby, and Becker carried them up to the anomaly.

"Aren't they cute?" said Connor.

"Cute creatures can be as deadly as the homely ones," said Emily. Matt smiled.

"Let's send these guys home," he said.

Connor opened the anomaly, and in they went.

Becker looked up. The clientele of the baby store were grimacing at them. "I don't think they like us," he said.

"I promise you, they are fine, and back where they belong," Abby told the women.

"What was that thing?" asked one of the ladies, pointing at where the anomaly had been.

Matt grimaced. "Sorry. Top secret."

The older lady scoffed. "Secrets. Why won't you tell us? Did you cause all this to happen?"

Becker was about to explode.

"Come on, guys," said Connor. "Let's go where we're appreciated."

"Where's that?" asked Becker.

"Where ever it is, I think it's getting smaller everyday," said Abby.

The ladies stared with displeasure, as the team left.

"I don't trust them," said one of the ladies.

"They don't show up when dinosaurs or those gray things are about, do they?" asked another.

"Who are they?" asked a third.

"The minister's referred to some clandestine group as the ARC," said the one with the bit finger.

"I hope someone figures out what they have to do with the creatures."

"Mark my word," said the old lady, "they're behind it."

While the ladies talked, they didn't realize that Jess was picking up every word via CCTV.

"Lester," she said. "You need to watch this."

When the team got back to the ARC Jess filled them in on the discussion by the customers at the shop.

"I'm afraid that sentiment is growing in the general populace," said Lester. "People are afraid, and need someone to blame, and we are a mysterious group. We're perfect."

"Back to your outing," asked Jess. "How was it?"

"Peace of cake," said Matt.

"No, I meant Carnaby. Are the shops fine?"

Becker laughed, and kissed her head. "Don't ever change, Jess."

"Don't plan to sweetie. Except my clothes, hence my concern for the shops."

He laughed. "They seemed to be business as usual. Armageddon can come, but the shops will still sell useless merchandise."

"Not useless. Don't you like my outfits?" she asked.

Becker looked at the ample bit of leg showing beneath the frilly yellow skirt. "Yeah," he said with a smirk.

"Then leave me and my shopping spots alone."

"Will do."

Matt shook his head. "Getting back to our positive public opinion..."

"We have more important things to concern ourselves with," said Lester.

"Unless the public riots," said Connor.

"We can handle them," said Becker.

"I'd rather not fire on the populace, Captain," said Lester. "It's not our concern. It's for the minister, and I promise you he is aware of the public's unhappiness."

"I bet," muttered Connor. "He's not too popular either."

"I do not understand this. The city is damaged, people are still missing, the hospitals are full. Why do we care what the people think?" asked Emily.

"I'm afraid you've been out of society too long Lady Merchant. Once disasters are immediately over, politics come in to play, feeding off fear and anger. We would be naive to underestimate public displeasure."

"What do we do?" asked Jess.

"We operate to the best of our abilities," said Lester. "We refrain from shooting the populace. Good job on that once again, Captain."

Becker smirked.

Lester nodded to them, and went into his office. It was rebuilt, and even had electricity. It did not, however, have a desk. He sat in his chair, a small, end table beside it. He sighed. "So undignified."

Jess sighed. "I don't like that people think badly of you and the teams. It's unfair. You save lives, sometimes risking your own. It's infuriating."

Becker smiled. "You're cute when you're infuriated."

She frowned. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he said, leaning down, he pulled her forward in her chair, and kissed her. "We seriously need some alone time."

She sighed. "We do, especially if you're going to hold me so close to you. I can't stand it."

"Me either," he said, and kissed her again.

They were illuminated by the blinking lights of the ADD.

"Damn it," they whispered together.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, After Armageddon

As the team ran into Ops, Abby said, "I hope its Koala's again."

"Sorry. Multiple creatures. A pack of raptors and a stegosaurus."

"Great. Where?" asked Becker.

"Paddington."

"What, the station?" Connor asked.

"Yes, raptors caught on several CCTV feeds."

"Lovely," mumbled Becker.

"It gets worse," said Jess.

"How?" asked Matt.

Jess replied, "The stegosaurus, I mentioned? It's causing havoc outside St. Mary's hospital."

"Nice," said Abby.

"Becker, you and your men are on the raptors. The rest of us will take the stegosaurus," Matt said.

They all grabbed black boxes.

Jess stole a kiss as Becker grabbed his.

"I'll be careful," he said. She nodded as they all left.

They arrived at the station. It was far more vacant than before Armageddon. There was damage to some to some of the tunnels and trains from previous incursions.

"Jess?"

"I'm here. The raptors are in two groups. Three of them are still near the entrance on Praed Street, down in the underground.

"The others?"

"Further down the tunnel."

Becker split his men up. He and two men went after the group of three, and the other men went after the group of four.

As Becker got closer, he heard a sound he was beginning to hate.

People.

"Watch that claw, it'll cut you right open!"

"You fellas are done feasting on humans."

The raptors stood on a train, a few spaces apart. Three men were on the ground in front of the train, moving in.

"Move back!" cried Becker to them.

"You keep back, they're dangerous!" yelled one of the men.

"No kidding," said Becker. "Let us handle this."

The men scoffed. "No offense, but we'd prefer to take these ourselves."

"You don't know what you're up against. Stand down!" ordered Becker.

"We stopped a gray bat thing from eating school kids in our neighborhood, so it's OK, we got this!"

Becker shook his head, and cursed.

The men were armed with guns, and didn't look like train travelers.

"Vigilantes," said Becker.

The men looked at him.

"No!" screamed Becker.

As the men had turned briefly away, one of the predators had leapt down, pouncing on one. One of Becker's men, pushed the civilian down, saving him, but the predator turned its attention to the soldier. He tried to get a shot, but was bitten. Twice.

"Thorne!" screamed Becker.

He and his other man opened fire, but the vigilantes moved on the predators from the other direction, startling the predators in that split second. They moved in time to miss the EMD blasts.

Becker swore. He ran to Thorne pulling him back.

"Take care of him, we got this!"

"You're idiots! You got my man hurt!"

"He shouldn't have got in the way," said the vigilante saved. Again, he took his attention from the raptors.

"Don't take your eyes off them!" screamed Becker.

The vigilantes were incredibly inexperienced and definitely not trained soldiers.

Becker held Thorne.

"Sir," said the other man. "I don't believe it, but we've got more civilians behind us."

Becker swore again. "We'll have more casualties too. Get them out of here."

The man nodded, and reluctantly left his comrades.

Becker stared at his wounded man. He needed to get him medical help, and soon. He looked back at the vigilantes, and the raptors. He knew the rest of his men were close, but they had their own raptors they were fighting.

Becker sighed. "Hold on, Thorne."

The man couldn't respond, but he kept his eyes steadily on Becker. Becker patted his shoulder.

The vigilantes closed in on the train, still perched on by the raptors. Becker didn't want to leave Thorne. The civilians were stupid, but that didn't mean they should die. Becker sighed, gave Thorne an encouraging smile, and stood up.

A raptor leapt toward a vigilante. Becker shot it. It was an incredible shot. He got the raptor as it was in inches of clawing the man.

The raptor fell. Like the untrained men they were, the vigilantes took their eyes off the other raptors, and looked at Becker. The raptors weren't as dumb, and the two awake ones used that moment to attack.

Becker fired, first at one, and then the other, taking both raptors down in rapid succession. The three seconds it took to aim at the second raptor was too long. Becker could only save one of the two humans attacked.

The two vigilantes were stunned. They simply stared at their fallen comrade, as Becker checked for life. Then he turned to the vigilantes still breathing.

"You! Train your weapon on the raptors, and keep guard. One of them twitches, you shoot! Understand?"

"Uh...Yeah," he said.

Becker turned back to Thorne. "You!" he pointed to the other vigilante. "Get over here!"

"Who died and made you boss?"

"He did," said Becker, pointing to the fallen vigilante.

"Mike's dead?" asked the one guarding.

"Eyes on the raptors!"

The man quickly turned back to guarding.

"I said to get over here," he snarled at the other vigilante.

"I heard you."

Becker tore into Thorne's vest and shirt. "Jess," he said into his comms. "How soon for medics?"

"Two minutes. I'm sorry."

"You're doing your best," he said. He turned back to Thorne. He winced at the wound.

That was what changed the vigilante's attitude. He walked over to Becker. "What do you want?" he asked softly.

"I need you to put pressure on this wound. Hold steady. I need to check his leg. I'm afraid the raptor might have got an artery."

"That's bad," the vigilante whispered.

Becker didn't respond. "Keep pressure on it." Becker ripped Thorne's pant leg open. He cursed. It had hit the artery. At that moment, Thorne began gagging and choking.

"No, no, no," said the vigilante.

Becker moved back up to Thorne's chest. "Hold on Thorne. Robert! Stay with me!"

Thorne's eyes trained back on Becker, and then they stared straight ahead. With a gasp, Robert Thorne took his last breath.

Becker hung his head.

Both vigilantes were very quiet. Becker got up.

"Becker?" asked Jess. "Is Thorne?"

"Yes."

Jess was quiet for a moment. "I'm so sorry."

"Status on the other teams?"

"They've cornered four more raptors. They're moving in slowly."

"Right. Guide me to them," he said, "and alert recovery we've got two dead humans, and three comatose raptors."

"Right."

Becker began moving out.

"Hey! What about these three?" said the guarding vigilante.

"A back up team is less than thirty seconds away. You can handle the wait," he said.

Becker moved quickly. He joined the second team. They were thirty yards from a train, loaded with snarling, reptilian passengers.

"Captain, we've got them contained for now. We're hesitant to go in. We have civilians on the other side of the tracks."

"You're kidding."

"No, they won't leave. They're terrified."

"They're stupid."

"That too, sir."

"How many civilians?"

"Six."

Becker signaled to two other men. "You're with me. We move to the left. The rest of you on the right. On my signal, we fire until all raptors are down."

The men nodded. Becker and the two men moved out. On his signal, they opened fire. Three raptors went down immediately, but the fourth broke through the back of the train.

Becker and his men blasted and blasted, even as the dinosaur fell toward huddled, terrified civilians. All but one panicked woman fled.

Becker moved in, the raptor lay at the frozen woman's feet. Suddenly, she screamed.

Becker gently lifted her away from the raptor.

"What the hell!" yelled a man. "You could have got us killed!"

Becker threw the man up against the tunnel wall.

"One of my men _is _dead, and its because of stupid, stubborn idiots like you! If you'd evacuated when they ordered you to, none of you would have been here!"

The man just stared at Becker. "You're bleeding," he observed.

Becker looked down. "It's not my blood."

The woman came over, and looked past Becker to the other raptors. "How many more?"

"We think we got them all," he said. "If you'll go with the medics, I'll go about making sure."

She nodded, and pulled the man with her.

"Jess?"

"I'm here. No more raptors on my monitors, or in radio chatter."

"The anomaly?"

"Closed. Recovery on its way to your current location. The bodies are on their way to the morgue."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm doing a sweep to make sure we're secure. Where are Matt and the others?"

"Still chasing the stegosaurus."

"Right. See you soon."

"You will. I...well, you know."

"I love you too."

Jess smiled.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter is long. I think it works well all together, so I'm not splitting it up. Sorry.

Rated T: adult situations

Chapter Six, After Armageddon 

Becker stomped into Ops. "Forget the creatures. I'm going to start blasting humans," he said.

"Remind me not to let you near any press conferences," said Lester.

Becker glared at him. Lester was startled by the hollow look.

"Stupid humans got a man killed," spat Becker.

"I know, Captain. I am truly sorry."

"We trying to protect these idiots and they..." Becker stopped. His hands were stained red. "Thorne died right in front of me."

Lester motioned to a tech to take over the ADD. Then he nodded at Jess. She immediately stood next to Becker.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said gently.

Becker stared at her, not comprehending. "What?"

"Come on, sweetie," she said, pulling him gently.

"Take him home, Jess. You two have the evening off."

Becker snapped awake. "We can't! Our forces are cut in half and..."

"We need you in top form. Take the night, or I'm afraid you might be in for a long hospital stay."

"I'm not hurt."

"Becker, you're exhausted," said Jess, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Plus you're in shock," said Lester. "I'm giving you an order, actually an ultimatum, rest and recover or I'll put you in psychiatric."

Jess saw Becker's vein jut out, and she acted quickly. She pulled him down and kissed him.

Becker pulled back, no long furious.

"Get him out of here, Parker."

Jess smiled, and pulled Becker out of Ops.

"Too bad smooching doesn't stun everyone like that," quipped Lester.

Jess maneuvered Becker into the shower, and resisted the urge to join him. Instead, she laid out a fresh uniform and sat uncomfortably in the men's locker room, waiting.

Becker stood in the hot water, letting it do its work, soothing his muscles and his nerves. He washed the blood from his hands and tried to get the image of Thorne's face out of his mind.

He replaced it with Jess' smile.

He walked into the locker room, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He still felt tired and whipped, the useless waist of a young life still weighing on him.

The scene that greeted him released a lot of that weight. Jess sat, long legs crossed, leaning backwards, propped up by her hands. She smiled, her red lips looking plump and juicy.

"You do know that this is the men's locker room, don't ya?"

Jess smiled. "I know. You're a man," she said, gazing up and down his dripping form. She growled.

Becker laughed, and turned red.

"You're blushing!"

"I am not!" he cried, blushing more.

She giggled. She eased herself off the bench and slowly sauntered over to him. "Need help, Captain?" she asked seductively.

Becker smirked. "I think that would be a bad idea. Lester wants us out of the ARC. If you helped me, I promise you, we'd be a long time leaving this room."

She smiled. "Too bad, but you're right. I want to get you home, anyway. Then, we aren't leaving our bedroom for hours."

"Sounds brilliant," he said. "Now, scat."

She giggled, and left so he could change.

They pulled out of the ARC as the team pulled in with the Stegosaurus in tow.

"Heard it was rough, Becker," said Matt, over comms.

"Yeah. How about you?" asked Becker.

"A bit of a workout, but we're fine," Matt said.

"Did it do much damage at the hospital?" asked Jess.

"Some holes in the building it didn't really need, but nothing too disastrous," said Abby.

"Plus we got a really cool addition to the menagerie," said Connor, excited.

"Along with a bunch of raptors," said Becker.

"Right. Sorry, about your man," said Matt. "You two have a nice evening. We'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, we will," said Jess. "Becker sends his thanks. I'm not letting him back on the comm. He's off duty now, and he's mine."

"Understood," said Matt, chuckling.

Becker looked at the petite woman driving. "Yours huh?"

"Aren't you?"

"Oh, absolutely. I never get tired of hearing you say it, that's all."

Jess smiled. "I really wish you lived closer. I'm having a hard time concentrating. All I can think of is you, naked."

"Uh, Jess? Your comm is still on," said Abby. Sounds of laughter behind her voice.

"Oh my God!" yelled Jess, switching it off, and pulling it out of her ear so fast, it hurt.

Becker couldn't help laughing. "You're getting a reputation."

"Shut up."

They got to Becker's, dropped their bags, took off their coats, and then looked at each other. Becker stretched out his hand, and she took it, then she was pulled into a passionate kiss. They stood, kissing and caressing, until Becker picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

After all the hours cooped up at the ARC, and over a week since they'd been truly alone, they were both surprised that their lovemaking wasn't more frenzied. It was passionate, but almost like they were savoring it.

After, they laid together, looking into each other's eyes. Neither spoke. Eventually, Becker fell asleep. Jess lay, watching him. She sighed happily, relishing the feel of his body.

Finally, she realized she was starving. She carefully moved out of his arms, and crept out of bed. Poor Becker was so exhausted that he never woke, not even when she tripped.

Becker's kitchen was even barer than hers, and worse, he had no chocolate. They were definitely going to have to go shopping. She rummaged through the cabinets, and the take away menus, and decided she would have to go out. No one delivered chocolate after all.

She bit her lip. Becker would kill her if she left the apartment alone. Of course, she could point out that the expectant mothers at the baby store didn't have escorts or seem to be packing heat. She knew it wouldn't matter. She was honestly grateful he worried so much about her.

She really didn't want to wake him. Suddenly, there was a knock.

"Who is it?"

There was a pause.

"Hello," asked Jess. "Are you there?"

Then she heard a child's voice, "Who are you?"

Jess smiled and opened the door. There was a child and young woman on the other side.

"Hi," she said to them.

"Where's Becker?" asked the child.

"Joey, that's not polite. Hi. Sorry. We just wanted to say hello to Captain Becker."

"Hello," grumbled a sleepy Becker, wearing pajamas, now.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" asked Jess.

Before he could reply Joey ran in and jumped into Becker's arms. "I got you! I never get you."

Becker laughed as the seven year old tumbled off him.

"Hey, Joey, how are you?"

"Fine. You been doing real good. There aren't any more monsters round here."

"Glad to hear it."

"I'm still a little mad at you. You said you were a security guard," said Joey's mom.

"I am. I just wasn't specific about what I guarded."

She laughed.

"Hi, I'm Jess."

"Lori, and my son, Joey."

"Hi!" cried Joey. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Joey!"

"Its' OK, Lori, and yes, she is."

"You're pretty."

"Thank you, Joey."

"You're welcome. Becker, tell mom, it's OK to live here."

"What?"

Lori sighed. "My dad is moving us to Leeds tomorrow, to live with him. Joey doesn't want to go."

"Oh," said Becker. "Well, Joey, your grandfather is probably worried about you. I was worried, too."

"I know, but you were killing the monsters. I want to help."

"That's probably why your grandfather wants you with him," said Jess, smiling.

Lori nodded.

"It'll be OK, Joey. London is kind of messy now. Why don't you go with your grandfather til we fix it up? Maybe you can come back when it's better."

"I already told him we would. He doesn't want to leave his school or his friends, even though I haven't let him leave the apartment."

"Yeah, there's been no school!"

"One of the reasons we're going to Leeds. He's already enrolled. There wasn't any problem. Lots of Londoners are relocating apparently, at least temporarily, like us. I hope."

"I don't want to go to school. Not a new one."

Jess frowned. "The London schools are closed?"

"Not officially, but no one wants to send their kids away from them, not even for a few hours," said Lori.

"We didn't know," said Becker.

"You've been busy," said Lori with a smile.

" Do you hunt monsters too?" Joey asked Jess.

"Not really. I tell Becker where to go to hunt them, though."

"Cool!"

"Wow," said Lori. "Real life monster hunters. I'm getting one of my 'I'm over-whelmed' headaches. Well, sorry to disturb you. We wanted to say goodbye. Thank you for everything, Becker," she said with a hug. "During the attacks, he called us to tell us to stay put, and that we'd be OK."

"That's Becker," said Jess, proudly.

"He's quite a guy," agreed Lori.

Becker smiled. He looked a tad embarrassed by the all the praise.

"How did you know he fought the creatures?" Jess asked.

"We saw him on telly! It was so cool! I want one of those monster-hunting guns!"

"What were those gray things anyway?" asked Lori.

"I'd rather not tell you," said Becker.

Lori nodded. "I don't want to know, do I?"

Becker smiled. "Bye, Joey. I hope I see you soon."

Joey pouted. He sat on the couch with his arms folded. "Not going to say goodbye. Don't want to go."

"I know, Joey, but it really is for the best," said Becker. "You'll be safer with your grandfather."

"You could protect us," said Becker.

Becker sighed. Jess bit her lip. One thing Becker did not need was another reason to feel guilty.

"I can't. Even though I want to. Sometimes I just can't get to people in time. Remember when I told you the place where I work collapsed, but we were OK?"

"Yeah."

"Jess was caught inside. She was OK, but not because me. I'm really lucky she didn't get hurt."

"Are you sending her away?"

Becker looked at Jess and smiled. "If she wasn't needed to help us fight the monsters, yeah."

Jess smiled sadly. "I'd send him away too, if he wasn't needed."

Lori laughed. "I like you," she said. "You don't take any guff from him, do you?"

Jess shook her head and smiled. Becker laughed.

"Please go, Joey. I want you safe, your mom too. Promise me you'll look after her, OK?"

Joey nodded, and hugged Becker.

"I'll come back when you and Jess get all the monsters," he said.

Jess looked alarmed. Would they ever get all the monsters?

Becker looked concerned too, but Lori smiled reassuringly.

"They're really going to try, Joey," his mother said. "Remember how Becker told you to stay away from a yellow ball of light if you ever saw one? Before all the creatures can stop coming, they have to stop the balls."

Becker nodded, "And they have to stop on their own."

"But you know how to close them, don't you?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, a friend of mine figured it out," said Becker.

"OK, you keep closing the balls, and when they stop, I'll come back."

Jess smiled.

"Sounds good," said Becker.

"It was nice to meet you," she said to Lori and Joey.

"I'm sorry we have to say goodbye the same day we meet," said Lori.

"So am I," said Jess.

Lori hugged Becker goodbye, and Joey pounced on him one last time.

They waved, and left.

Becker sunk into the couch. "Wow. The world really is different, isn't it?"

Jess sat beside him. "It is."

"They'll be safer in Leeds. I hope."

"The anomalies are still concentrated in the UK, London especially," Jess reminded him. "Probably because of Burton's anomaly."

"That's the theory," said Becker. "We don't know though. We don't know a lot, and because of it, the world isn't as safe."

"I'm sorry. I know you'll miss them."

Becker looked at her. "I'm glad your here, and I wish you could leave, both at the same time."

She smiled. "I know the feeling. I worry when you're on a mission, but know you're making things a little safer."

They both sighed, and sat, holding hands.

After a while, Jess said. "I'm sorry to change the subject, and I know you miss your friends, but we have got to go shopping. I'm starving and I need chocolate!"

Becker burst out laughing. "Thank you for keeping me grounded," he said. "Let's get dressed and go," he said. But he stopped to remove a box out of a locked cabinet.

Jess grimaced. "You're getting a gun, aren't you?"

"Sorry, Jess. I have to be prepared."

"I know," she said. "I appreciate you protecting us, me. Its just...When's it all going to get better?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

She frowned. "What happened to optimistic Becker?"

"He left, briefly, with Joey. He'll be back. In fact, he might come back as soon as you get one of your happy, little outfits on."

She smiled. "Right. Super happy coming up."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Xenicibis is/was real. The weird wing has been the subject of recent articles. The behavior that is coming in the next chapter is fictitious, but may be/have been plausible.

Chapter Seven, After Armageddon

Becker smiled as he casually walked down the sweets aisle of the corner shop. Jess skipped happily ahead of him, stopping to gather some of her necessities: chocolate, chocolate, and chocolate.

He cocked his head and watched as she daintily squatted down, mindful of the shortness of the shirt, to get bars on the bottom shelf. He smiled wider.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, your happy outfit is working, that's all."

She giggled.

Her bright orange heels accented the rest of her bright 'happy' outfit: a neon blue short skirt with colorful dots, and a low-cut, sea-foam turquoise top. A shiny red heart necklace Becker had given her hung around her neck.

"I'm very happy that it is," she said.

He smiled. Looking at the chocolate in her basket, he said, "We probably should get some real food."

"Oh, if you insist," she said with a grin.

They walked down a few aisles. "Kind of bare," she said.

"Yeah. I guess supplies haven't gotten through."

"It's sporadic," said Jess. "Like everything. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Not really. I like this store. Fred, the owner, is a good guy. I'd rather give him our money."

Jess nodded, leaned up on her toes, and kissed him. "He's not the only good guy."

He chuckled.

Becker found some sports drinks, vitamin water, health food bars, and protein shakes.

"I'm good," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "How can you be so...healthy," she said, glancing lustfully up and down his body, "eating that junk?"

He looked at the chocolate in her basket, gave her the same all over look, and said, "Ditto."

She hit him in the shoulder. He laughed.

"Do they have anything more food-like?" she asked.

Becker shrugged. "I still don't understand what constitutes Jess food, sorry."

She scowled. "Bread would qualify. Cheese, milk, yogurt, maybe some chicken or turkey."

"That's actually very sensible," he said.

"You're being bad, you know that right?"

He smirked.

The bread was pretty much gone, but Jess found a honey, grain loaf that she'd eat. She also found one package of cheese, three tubs of yogurt, and a container of chicken salad.

"Not much, but it will do," she said.

Becker threw in some teas and a container of coffee. "We're going to be drinking this stuff like crazy when we're back on duty."

She nodded.

As they went to check out they heard a commotion.

People ran by the shop. A man stuck his head in. "More creatures!"

"Run for your life!" yelled one of the customers.

People shouted, and pushed, screamed and ran. Jess clung to Becker. Becker reached for his gun.

"He's got a gun!"

"Give me it!" cried on man, trying to grab it out of Becker's hands. "I have a pregnant girlfriend here!"

Becker finally had to punch the man to get him off.

"Honey!" screamed the girlfriend.

"Quiet!" screamed Becker. "Calm down! You're going to get people hurt!"

Becker's authoritative voice was enough to get quiet and relative calm.

"Did anyone see a creature?"

"No."

"Someone did."

"Everyone get back, away from the doors and windows, and stay calm," he said. He went to a window. "Nothing in the vicinity. Jess?"

Jess had already pulled a mini ADD device, and an emergency scanner from her bag. "Nothing. No anomalies, no creature reports."

"Do you guys work for the creature catchers?" asked one young girl.

Becker smiled. "We do." He nodded at Jess. "She has an alarm. If there were creatures, it would be going off."

"What about the yellow lights?" asked a woman.

"I'd be alerted to those as well," said Jess. "There are no alerts."

Just then, both the scanner and the ADD went off. People started screaming, crying, and panicking.

"Stop it! We can't act like this!" screamed Becker. They didn't listen until he asked, "Do you want to live?"

They stopped. Then they all nodded, terror on their faces.

"Right. Fred?"

"I'm here, Becker," said a man about thirty. He was average build, and slightly shorter than Becker.

"Got a basement?" asked Becker, "Or a vault?"

"Just the beer cooler," said Fred.

"Can everyone fit inside?" asked Becker.

Fred looked at the small mob of about twelve. "I think so."

"Get them in it," said Becker. The crowd starting pushing and running. "Calmly! Take care of the children and the elderly."

Slowly, they moved. People ushered the children in front, and a young man helped a woman with a cane. An older woman helped the pregnant lady.

Jess smiled at Becker. "I love you."

Becker smiled back. "At least they'll stay together. If I have to defend them, it might be easier. What do we have?" he asked, gesturing to the tech devices.

"Don't know yet. The anomaly is close," she said. "No reports of creatures."

"Right. Stay close to me."

Jess snickered. "No problem."

She had an emergency comm link in her bag. Becker had one in his pocket.

"Jess Parker and Captain Becker to ARC personnel. To you read? This is an emergency. We're close to the anomaly sight."

"Miss Parker, I read you. This is Swinton at the ADD. I'm patching you into Corporal Bern, he's leading the team."

"Bern, do you copy, it's Becker?"

"Copy, Captain. Looks like you're going to have to work on your off-duty time."

"Yeah, it does. We're at the news agent on Malburn Street. We've got about a dozen civilians with us. The ADD registers an anomaly close by, but so far we've got no contact with creatures."

"Copy. Are you armed?"

"Just a handgun."

"Becker?" asked Fred, behind them. Becker turned to see that he was holding two handguns, and two tazers. "I keep them locked in my office. All the turmoil lately..."

"Fred, I love you," said Becker. Jess laughed heartily. "Can you fire them?" Becker asked. Fred nodded.

"Right, give one of the guns to Jess, you keep the other, give the tazers to people who look competent. Do not fire. If we see creatures, we'll yell for you."

Fred nodded, and went back to the cooler.

"Slightly better firepower," said Jess.

Becker grimaced. "I'd rather have an EMD. Don't tell Matt."

Jess smiled.

"Captain? Miss Parker?" asked Swinton. "I have bad news."

"What sort of creature, and how many?" asked Becker.

"They've been identified as Xenicibis, a flightless bird, relative of the modern Ibis, about the size of a large chicken. They had unusual wings that scientists theorize were used as weapons, kind of like nunchucks."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it sounds weird, Captain, but's that what the research file says. They were believed to be able to use the hand bones, hinged at the wrist, to deliver blows."

"Huh," said Jess. "That is weird."

"The size of a chicken, you said," said Becker.

"That's right. The bad news is there isn't one, or even two of them, Captain."

"How many?"

"About a hundred."

"Nice," said Becker.

"Coming your way."

"Even nicer," he said. "Still, we lock the doors, stay back, we should be OK."

"I've dispatched another team, Captain. They're bringing extra EMDs for you and Miss Parker."

"Acknowledged," said Becker.

"Thank you Swinton."

"Anytime, Miss Parker. ETA to you is about ten minutes, the second team in fifteen."

"Roger," said Becker. He turned to Jess. "Go brief the others, gently."

"Right." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's hope they're boring, gentle chickens."

"Yeah." She walked away, and he watched her go. "What are the odds of that?"

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I wanted a mix of people in this story. We've seen some bad civilian behavior. Now let's have some better behavior from the ordinary people, shall we?

Chapter Eight, After Armageddon

"Swinton?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Get me behavioral information on these chickens."

"Yes sir. It's right here. The prevailing theories are that since it was a relative of the ibis, it wasn't overly aggressive. Males fought for territory and mates. Xenicibis was known to inhabitant an area with other predators, so it is likely it was able to defend itself."

"Lovely."

"Sorry, sir."

"You're doing what you can, I...hold on. I have movement outside."

"Xenicibis?"

"Either that, or a hole lot of living chickens."

Becker watched, and heard as a mob of chickens ran around outside. It was amusing at first, but then people got curious. They ran after the chickens or tried to pick them up.

"They're getting defensive," said Becker. He winced as he saw the nunchucks in action, feathers flying as a teenage boy was whacked in the face. "Ouch."

Another one actually drew blood when it attacked. It hadn't been aggressive, just scared. A man foolishly picked it up, saying something about dinner, and the chicken nunchucked his face, then bit his lip.

"Are you seeing this, Swinton?"

"Yes, sir. The press agent you're inside has good quality security feeds. This is getting bad," he said. The chickens were chasing people, pecking at their feet, and hitting them with their wings.

"It would be almost funny," said Becker. A child fell done in the panic, and an Xenicibis jumped on her back, whacking her in the head. Becker swore. "Jess! I have to go out!"

Becker heard her heels clicking quickly towards him. "Why?"

"A child is being attacked." He opened the door. "Keep it closed!" he yelled at her. She arrived just in time to secure it.

Becker ran to the girl, now being attacked by three birds. He kicked them off her, and picked her up. She was crying, and holding her head. "Mummy!"

"It's OK. I got you. You're safe," he said, dodging chickens as he ran to the corner shop. The chickens were running, jumping, and being tossed around. Becker had to dodge a few as they zoomed over head.

Jess opened the door, and took the child in her arms. She was a little thing, three or four years old. Jess held her tightly, rocking her and saying, "Sh, sh."

"I want my mummy!"

"We'll find her, I promise," said Jess. "It's OK. Auntie Jess has got you. I'll take good care of you til we find your mummy. I promise."

The child stopped crying, and even told Jess her name was Anibelle.

Becker looked outside. The chickens had followed them, and a mob of about ten had gathered in front of the store. The chirping was loud and frenzied.

"The little buggers are trying to get in," said Becker. "I have new appreciation for chickens. These guys are pretty strong."

"Captain? It's Bern. We're down the street from you, knee-deep in chickens."

Becker laughed, even though it was becoming un-funny. "We're developing a fan club outside. We've got about fifteen outside the door."

"What's that sound?" asked Fred, he and some of the customers came running up to see.

"Prehistoric chickens," said Jess.

"You're kidding," said the man with the pregnant girlfriend.

"They hurt my head," said Anibelle.

One of the men, a father whose children were in still in the cooler, looked at the girl's scratches and bruises. "They did that?"

Jess nodded.

Becker was being pushed back by twenty large, nunchuck wielding birds all pressing against the door.

"They're getting in!" he cried.

Jess handed Anibelle to the father. She took her weapon and stood ready.

"I could use some help!" cried Becker.

Fred and two men ran over, but it was too late. Becker and the door were pushed aside by forty mad, nervous prehistoric chickens.

The Xenicibis poured in, jumping, nipping, and pummeling the humans. Becker kicked, swatted, and threw them off him and the others.

"Shoot!" cried one of the men. "You have a gun!"

"I'm not sure it's worth wasting ammunition," he said, but changed his mind when he heard Jess scream.

The chickens bit her legs, and when she went to swat them off, they attacked her hands and face.

Becker opened fire, killing four chickens instantly. Fred tazed a dozen. Other customers knocked them out with brooms, mops, buckets, anything.

The father holding Anibelle, covered her and ran to the safety of the cooler.

Jess fired, shooting several as they targeted Fred and the boyfriend.

Finally, Becker and Jess heard the lovely sounds of EMD fire as the cavalry arrived and quickly shut down the chicken rampage.

One of his soldiers threw Becker an EMD, and he no longer had any reservations about shooting chickens. Jess was handed a small EMD, and she herself shot six more.

"That was ridiculous and annoying," said Becker, relaxing against a stack of mags.

"And painful," said Jess. Blood ran down both her shins, her cheeks, and the back of her hands.

"Do you need a medic?" asked Corporal Bern.

"I don't think I'm that bad," she said. Fred smiled, and tossed her some plasters, antiseptic, and first aid cream.

"May I?" asked Becker. Jess looked at him questioningly, then nodded.

He picked her up and sat her on one of the checkout counters. He gently applied the antiseptic, wincing with her at the stings. She smiled as he carefully applied the cream.

He grabbed the box of plasters, but Anibelle running up with the other customers, yelled, "No! Those are the wrong kind."

She tried to hop up on the counter, but finally one of the men helped her up. "These are the bestest," she said. She handed Becker a box of princess plasters. "They're just like mine, see?" She pointed to the plasters on her own skin.

Jess and Becker smiled. "Thank you," said Jess. "Someone fixed you up good, I see."

Anibelle nodded. "Uncle Mark did," she said, pointing to the last person Becker expected, the boyfriend of the pregnant lady.

Mark shrugged. "The child was hurt. I'm not really her uncle."

Becker rolled his eyes. At least the guy could be kind. He was still an idiot, though.

Fred chuckled at Anibelle. "Those plasters are much nicer than the ones I picked. How could I be so dumb?"

"Dunno," said Anibelle. Becker and Fred chuckled.

"Ring us up, would you?" asked Becker. "Just for the first aid, though. The girls on the counter are too expensive, I think."

Jess and Anibelle both stuck out their tongues.

Fred shook his head. "No way are you paying. You saved my store and possibly myself from a feathery chicken mauling. It's on the house."

Jess smiled. Fred walked back and got some chocolate bars and handed one to Anibelle and Jess, and the others.

"You've got a friend for life, now," said Becker.

Fred looked at Anibelle. "She was a very brave little girl."

"No, I meant Jess."

They all laughed. The people all thanked Becker and Jess and the ARC teams as they swept up the chickens and deposited the ones still alive back through the anomaly.

"Anomaly closed. Incursion handled," said Bern. "It was way more than a hundred chicken, by the way."

Becker laughed. "Yeah. Good work," he said.

Bern winked. "You too, all of you."

Anibelle gave him a cute little salute.

"You're after my job, aren't you soldier?" he asked her.

Anibelle nodded. Bern, Becker, and Jess laughed.

"Now all we need to do is find out where your Mummy is," said Jess.

"On it, Miss Parker," said Swinton in her ear. "A woman just reported her daughter missing to a police patrol in your neighborhood. She's on her way to you."

"Anibelle?"

"Correction, Swinton. She's here," said Becker.

"Mummy!" yelled Anibelle.

Anibelle's mother swept her into her arms. "Thank you, oh, thank you," she gushed. She hugged Jess, and Becker, causing him to blush.

"You ARC people are the best. Honestly, thank God we have you," she said.

"Bye," cried Anibelle, as her mummy carried her out.

"Bye Anibelle," said Jess, waving.

"Well, that's nice. Some positive feedback, for a change," said Becker.

"I'm just glad I still have my job," said Bern.

Becker laughed. "Come on, Jess. Let's get home."

Fred handed Becker several bags of stuff. "This is way more than we were going to buy," said Becker.

"I know, but I insist. I'm lucky you were in line. Please, take it, Becker. Please."

Becker nodded, and shook Fred's hand. "Like I said to Jess earlier, you're a good guy."

Fred smiled. "Likewise. Come back soon. I'm expecting a full shipment by the end of the week."

Jess kissed Fred on the cheek. Then she smirked and nodded to the bags. "You put chocolate in there, right, Fred?"

Fred laughed, and nodded.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine, After Armageddon

"Ah, Miss Parker, Captain, welcome back. Excellent work with the chickens. That was not exactly what I had in mind for your time off, though."

"Us either, Lester," said Becker.

Lester stared at him. He moved in closer, and looked directly into Becker's face, as if studying him.

Becker glanced towards Jess uneasily, but she just shrugged. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just checking, Miss Parker," said Lester, he drew back, about a foot, and then he lightly pushed Becker.

Becker's reflexes were lightning quick, and he swatted Lester away. "What the hell?"

Lester chuckled. "You're fit for work, I'd say, alert but not homicidal. Thank you for not killing me, by the way."

Jess giggled, but Becker was not amused.

"You're welcome sir, but I'd to like to invoke my right to personal space now."

Lester smiled. "Of course."

Jess walked over to the ADD, still giggling as Becker followed her, looking annoyed.

"So, did you two have a Xenocibis dinner last night?" asked Matt, smirking.

"Gross. I couldn't eat something I'd seen running around. Or something that pecked and bit me," said Jess.

"I could," said Becker. Matt laughed.

"Promise me, that you won't ever share," she said to Becker, who smiled.

Abby came in. She looked disturbed.

"What's up?" asked Matt.

"I went on an earlier mission," she said. "It was two Smilodon, and I just love those creatures, so I tagged along."

"And you say my gaming hobby is out of hand," said Connor. "Smilodon hunting, for fun? Really, Abs?"

Abby chuckled, and looked a little guilty. "Sorry, and I should have told you, Conn. There wasn't time. Anyway, we get out there, and they're gone. We have checked, thoroughly. They didn't go back through the anomaly, and there are no reports of them for the last three hours. They've vanished."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Not good," said Matt.

"Are you sure you checked everywhere?" asked Becker.

Abby nodded. She was so disturbed that she didn't even get offended at the question.

Jess was at the ADD now. "No, she's right. There's no word. The reports and sightings just stop. Plus, the anomaly occurred right under a very nice camera feed. The smilodon clearly come out, but never go back through. Then the anomaly closes."

Becker cursed. "We have two unaccounted for primal killers."

Abby nodded.

Lester looked uncomfortable. "There have been...rumors."

The team looked at him.

"I've fielded some upsetting and frankly intolerable accusations."

"Of what?" asked Emily.

"Of, whether or not we are hoarding certain creatures, and not alerting other agencies."

"Are you serious?" asked Connor. "Why?"

"Because, Connor, it would seem that there are some missing creatures, at least that is what some of my contacts allege."

"Missing?" asked Jess. "With all the chaos of the last few weeks, how can anyone even attempt to keep track?"

"_We _have been trying, Miss Parker. It is the ARC's job, that is why we, and I should point out that as far as responsibility for the ARC's actions go, we is me, that is why I am being vaguely accused."

"We've done counts in the menagerie, morgue, and with the transfers back to the anomaly," said Abby, "but it is a huge job, and there are bound to be some inaccurate numbers."

"As I've told the accusers," said Lester. "They aren't interested with numbers. There have been certain instances where a creature or creatures were seen at a certain place, like Abby's smilodon, but later, they were gone. We assume that we recovered them, dead or alive, but as Miss Parker pointed out, it's been chaos."

"They must have been recovered," said Becker. "Otherwise, they'd still be out there, causing panic."

"Exactly," said Lester. "Which is why certain people have accused us of hording creatures, and 'forgetting' to document it."

"Hording?" asked Emily. "Why would we do that."

Connor and Abby traded looks.

"Leek's zoo," said Abby.

Lester groaned. "Don't say that name. For the benefit of those of you lucky to never have met the man, a former employee of mine orchestrated a scheme where he kept certain creatures, unbeknownst to me."

Becker grimaced, as did Matt, and Jess looked confused. "Why on earth would anyone keep a dangerous, blood-thirsty creature?" she asked.

"Because, Miss Parker, some people are deranged. Or evil. It's the latter that, quiet literally gives me nightmares." said Lester grimly.

"This could be bad," said Matt.

Becker snickered. "You think so?"

"Jess, monitor all radio and telly signals, anything you can. We need to figure out what is going on?"

"Really, Anderson? I hadn't thought of that," said Lester. "I've been monitoring everything, there is no peep of the creatures."

"We'll find them," said Abby, determination on her face. "Creatures belong here, or preferably, in their own time, not some psycho's private collection."

"Agreed," said Lester.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten, After Armageddon

Days went by, and the incursions lessened.

Jess sat in her chair, eagerly looking at her stylish "Hello Kitty" watch. "We are actually going to do it," she said, excitedly.

Becker laughed. "Don't jinx us."

"We have ten seconds left til the end of our shift. I can't jinx us."

"It could still happen after our shift."

"Making it someone else's problem. We would be off," and she pointed to her watched. "Eee!" she squealed. "One whole, glorious day with no anomalies or incursions!"

She ran, heels clacking, and launched herself into his arms. "We're off!"

"Yeah, and we were that time with the karate chickens too."

"You kill joy," she said. "Cheer up," she said, and she slowly, intently kissed him.

He smiled.

"Much better, Becker," she said, "Now let's get the heck out of here before they go off."

He laughed, and nodded. He smirked, and scooped her into his arms. She giggled.

He turned, crashing into a body.

"Do you mind? You nearly spilled my tea, not to mention impaling me with Parker's stiletto," said Lester.

The couple laughed. "Sorry," they said in unison.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Aren't you adorable," he said sarcastically.

The pair were still laughing as Becker ran down the hall with his armload.

First they went to Fred's.

"Hello, welcome back," he said. "Good day to come, take a look at my shelves."

They were completely restocked. Becker sighed happily. "Looks normal."

Fred smiled. "I promise you won't find one feather, either."

Jess giggled.

"Saw Anibelle and her mum yesterday," said Fred.

"How are they?" asked Jess.

"Doing well. They said to tell you both hello when I saw you. Oh, and Anibelle said to tell you she still wants to work for you, when she's bigger."

Becker smiled. "I hope she comes to her senses," he said with a chuckle.

"Sweetie, he's got everything. We could actually make a real dinner tonight, not from a can, tub, or container!"

The men laughed.

"I saved this for you two. It's a gift."

Becker groaned. "No, you've repaid us already. You're a mate. We were doing our jobs."

Fred frowned. "OK, how about half price?"

"Let's see what it is first," said Becker, with a smirk.

Fred smiled, and brought it up from behind the counter.

"Ooh," Jess said.

Becker smiled, and picked up the bottle of traditionally made Chianti wine. "OK, half price," he said.

"Spaghetti and meatballs! We have to make spaghetti and meatballs," said Jess. She scooted off, still jabbering, "with a nice salad, garlic bread, obviously and something chocolate for dessert."

Becker and Fred laughed.

"It's nice to see her happy," said Becker softly.

"She's a keeper," said Fred. "However..."

"Back off," said Becker. "I'm keeping her, don't worry."

Fred laughed.

They took their ingredients home. Jess cooked the noodles while Becker rolled the meat into balls. They took turns stirring the sauce, flirting and kissing as they did.

Jess set the table. Becker watched her bend and move, both of them smiling happily.

"There, all ready," she said.

"Dinner is too," he said, dishing it up.

She lit two candles in the center of the table. Becker set the plates down. Jess moved to the light switch, and smiled mischievously as she dimmed the lights.

"Nice," he said. She smiled and skipped into his arms. They kissed.

"Have I mentioned in the last few hours how much I love you?"

Jess beamed. "No, actually, I don't believe you have."

He smiled back. "I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too."

He pulled her chair out for her, and seated her. Then he slid into the chair beside her.

For the first few minutes, they ate in silence, smiling occasionally.

"It's weird how excited I am by spaghetti and meatballs," she said.

He chuckled. "I know. It actually seems like we have normal lives."

"It does."

"I'm even looking forward to the clean up," he said.

She giggled.

After dinner, they turned on the telly.

"Wow, Armageddon comes, but QI is still on," said Becker. Jess, laying in his lap, started laughing.

"Yes, that is quite interesting," she said, causing Becker to moan at the pun.

He smirked, and shut off the tv set.

"So, what shall we do now?" she asked, smirking.

"Dunno. Any suggestions?"

She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her. They kissed.

"I've got an idea," she said, "but it requires us to move."

"Oh," said Becker, "well then..." and he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Becker woke up in the middle of the night. He felt around for her, and sighed in relief, as he felt her. He turned so he could see her. He smiled at the sight of the long brown hair spread across her pillow and shoulder.

The woman he loved laid beside him. He could scarcely believe it, what with the predators, raptors, and dozens of other killers that had been rampaging London. She was still here, alive and well, so was he for that matter.

He gently moved the hair from her face.

"No fair," she whispered. "I was going to wake up first and stare at you."

He laughed. "Sorry."

"I forgive you," she said. She maneuvered herself onto his chest, and sighed happily.

He pulled the covers up around them, and snuggled into her warmth.

She quickly fell back to sleep. He didn't, but really didn't mind. He was happy to lay there, feeling her gentle breathing, until he too fell asleep.

The next morning, Abby and Connor walked into Ops to find Matt and Emily sipping coffee together, and Becker flirting with the field coordinator.

"We all seem happy," said Connor. "Was your evening as brilliant as ours?"

"It was in fact," said Emily.

Becker just smirked, while Jess blushed.

Abby laughed. "I guess that's a yes."

Lester strolled in.

"Lester, are you humming?" asked Matt.

"I am. Is there a law on the books against it?"

"No, but you usually don't," said Jess.

"I usually do not get an evening to spend with my family. When I do, it is rarely pleasant, as a matter of fact."

"Was last evening a rarity?" asked Emily.

"Indeed it was, Lady Merchant. My wife made a lovely dinner, the kids did not squabble, and I won family game night. Pleasant, indeed."

The team laughed.

Then the alarms blared. Jess looked at the ADD and paled.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex," she said.

"Typical," said Connor. "Nice night, bad day."

"I knew we'd have to pay for it," he said.

Jess looked into his eyes and tried not to let her worry show. "It was worth it though," she said.

Becker nodded, with a smirk. "Every second."

"Let's go!" yelled Matt, tossing black boxes around.

As the team ran out, Jess began, "Becker..."

"I'll be fine. I'll seen you soon."

She nodded, but felt a queasiness in her stomach. "I hate t-Rexes."

End of Chapter Ten

Author's note: If you don't know, QI is a kind of game show. It's British, and involves a panel, mostly comedians, answering unusual trivia questions. QI stands for Quite Interesting. My brother's British Girlfriend introduced us to this show. I wish it would air here in America.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven, After Armageddon

The t-Rex had a car in it's mouth when they arrived. Several bodies lay on the ground in front of the hastily cleared out bank. The street was clear. One positive thing about Armageddon was that most people ran when they saw the blinking yellow lights or heard any kind of an animal roar.

Still, people had been caught in the panic.

To the team's horror, their was a man still in the car, hanging onto the car door, like it could keep the t-Rex away from him. The t-Rex seemed to be enjoying the game, listening to the panicked screams.

The team fired, not knowing any other way to help the man. He screamed continuously, until the Rex moved his head a certain way.

The man fell out, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

The pool of blood around his neck and head made it obvious he was dead, but the field medic checked him anyway, and gave a negative nod to Matt.

Then Becker and his men moved one way, Matt and the rest of the team the other, and they fired until they brought the Rex down.

They stood, breathing heavy for a while.

"Jess, let recovery know we have six dead bodies, and get Lester for me. We have a closed anomaly, so no where to send this Rex. I don't want it at the ARC."

"Copy, Matt."

"I agree with you," said Abby. "It's too dangerous."

"Are you two actually talking about killing it?" asked Becker.

Matt smiled. "What can I say, Armageddon makes me less sympathetic to thousands of pounds of raw killer."

"That's a shame," said a voice.

The team looked up to see about two dozen men, all armed with EMDS, most were not ARC issue.

As Jess watched from Ops, the stunned team was caught in a surprise ambush, falling to the ground without firing one shot between them.

Jess screamed, hoping the EMDs had left everyone alive.

"Jess?" cried Lester, running from his newly refurbished office.

"They...they're down, the team, all of them, Becker's men, and the medics...everyone, they've been shot. I think they were all hit by EMDs. I'm not sure."

Lester joined her at the monitors. They watched as the ambushers brought trucks and a huge flatbed.

"They're hauling it away," said Lester in surprise. "Are they actually hauling a t-Rex away?"

Jess shook her head. "Why...Who would want a stunned t-Rex?"

They watched as the ambushers calmly secured the dinosaur, and orderly left the scene, leaving the team where they were.

"Get help down there," said Lester.

"I dispatched several teams as soon as they opened fire."

"That's why you're the best," he said.

She didn't smile at the complement. She was too worried about Becker and the rest.

"They should be fine. Becker's got to be building up an immunity to EMD blast by now," said Lester.

Again, she didn't react, her eyes were glued to the scene.

Two teams arrived, shown on the monitors. As Jess kept one eye on the still team members, she followed the perpetrators as far as she could.

"They aren't amateurs," she said. "They have access to a hacker. The camera feeds are being turned off, and by the time I get them back, they're gone."

"Professionals. Professional what? Dino-nappers?"

Jess shook her head.

"Lester, do you read?" said a voice over comms.

"Yes, Lieutenant. What's the team's status?"

"All alive."

Jess and Lester both sighed in relief.

"Anderson and Captain Becker are coming around. The others are still out, but their life signs are good."

"Bring them home."

"Yes sir. We have no tracks here. There's nothing to follow."

"Understood. Double check that the anomaly is closed, then come back in."

"Roger."

"Jess, find me something...anything. I want to find that Rex."

"I will," she said. "No one steals a creature and knocks my baby out on my watch."

Lester chuckled. "That actually makes me feel encouraged."

For the first time in several tense minutes, Jess smiled. "I should hope so."

Becker, his soldiers and Anderson stumbled into Ops unassisted. Connor was helped by a medic.

"The girls are still out," said Matt. "They're fine, they just have less body mass, so they got more of an affect."

"You're sure they're OK?" asked Jess.

Matt smiled. "I promise. Abby and Emily are both showing normal signs, they're still asleep."

Jess nodded, hugging Becker.

"Ow," he whined. "Be careful. They hit me several times."

Connor laughed as the medic eased him into a chair. "That's what you get for being an Alpha male, Mate."

Matt smiled. "Any trace of the Rex?"

"Not yet, but I'm still working on it," she said. "Here, sweetie, sit beside me at the ADD, so I can do my work and keep an eye on you."

Becker didn't argue.

"I'll be with Emily," said Matt.

"Take me with you," said Connor, holding his arms out to Matt, the way a small child does when he wants to be helped up.

Matt laughed, and pulled Connor up, helping him walk to medical.

"I want those guys," said Becker.

"Me too," said Jess.

Becker looked at her. She was seriously angry.

"They're in trouble, now," he said with a chuckle.

She grunted in agreement.

Within fifteen minutes, Abby and Emily were awake, but sore.

"Who were they?" asked Emily.

"Don't know yet," said Matt.

"Private collectors?" asked Abby.

"Able to hire that many men, they'd have to be very wealthy," said Matt.

"Jess says they have access to someone with computer skills, also not cheap," said Connor.

"Did I dream it, or were they armed with EMDs?" asked Emily.

Matt shook his head. "No, you didn't imagine it. I've looked at the footage, every one of them held an EMD, and only three were stolen."

"That means they made the others," said Connor, "And they looked professionally crafted."

"Again, that suggests a lot of money, not to mention organization, training, and connections," said Matt.

"That is disturbing," said Emily.

"It is," agreed Matt.

"I'm disturbed with why they took the Rex, and they didn't try to be clandestine or subtle. They're not afraid of us finding them," said Abby.

"Too bad," said Jess, walking in with Becker behind her. He looked amused.

"What's with you?" Connor asked him.

"I can't help it. I'm impressed with my girlfriend," he said.

Abby laughed. "Do we want to know why?"

"Yes, actually, you do," said Jess. "I found them."

"Them? You mean you found the thieves? Already?" asked Connor.

Jess smiled. "Yep."

Becker laughed. "Impressed?"

Connor nodded.

"So am I," said Matt. "Where are they?"

"Warehouse district, a whole section destroyed and abandoned after a dire wolf incursion," she said.

"Let's go," said Matt.

The team all got up and walked out of medical. Jess clicked her heels behind.

"Don't you even want to hear how I tracked them down? It's brilliant!"

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve, After Armageddon

Jess sat at the ADD, pouting. "I mean, if you don't appreciate me, then fine," she said.

"We do, Jess, I swear, but we're a little pressed for time. We need to take the t-Rex off the streets."

"I appreciate that, but since I'm the reason you're in route to it, it would be nice if you showed more interest in how I found it," she said.

She heard Becker chuckling.

"Please, don't distract them," said Lester. "Illuminate me with your brilliance."

She looked up, and smiled. "Fine, they can listen in."

"Do shut her off once you reach the dino, won't you?" asked Lester.

"Copy," said Matt.

"I traced the EMDs," she said.

"Miss Parker, they trace back to here."

She rolled her eyes. "Not the ARC EMDs, Lester. I traced the knock-offs. It can't be easy to manufacture them. So, I got the schematics, and simply looked into the supplies needed to make them, and what factories could be used to be manufacture them."

"One company had recently purchased all the supplies needed and a perfect factory. I figured they'd need somewhere massive to house the dinosaur, so I looked into the company's holdings. They acquired the entire warehouse district recently."

"Jess, that was brilliant," said Connor.

"I know."

"Very nicely done," agreed Matt, "but we're here, so we have to cut off our appreciation now."

"Understood, be careful," she said.

"We will, Jess," said Becker.

Becker led, the warehouse district was quiet. Unfortunately, you can't exactly muzzle a dinosaur, and soon they heard the roars.

Connor smiled. "Like following bread crumbs," he said.

Sure enough, by following the sound, they found the warehouse.

"That's kind of obvious too," said Becker. "Why post guards in the middle of a desolated ghost town?"

Matt smiled. "I'm thinking these guys aren't that smart."

"Some one is," said Emily. "They planned very well, acquiring the EMDs, manufacturing them, not to mention finding the dinosaur and dispatching us."

"Without killing us," said Becker. "That suggests someone who isn't a thug or common criminal. They left us alive."

Matt nodded. "Both of you have good points. Let's not let down our guard."

At that moment, every single one of them sensed movement, and trained their weapons on the same spot.

A figure emerged, hands held up in submission.

"My you all have good reflexes. I'm impressed. Please, don't shoot. I mean you no harm, as the Captain pointed out, I let you live."

Becker tensed. So did Matt. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Emmett Bland," he said proudly.

Connor's eyes got wide. "The Emmet Bland, from the Bland Corporation? You own...everything."

Mr. Bland smiled. "Nice to make your acquaintance."

"He doesn't own everything. He doesn't own a t-Rex," said Becker.

Mr. Bland smiled again. "Neither do you, to be honest. It doesn't belong to anyone. I do concede the thing is dangerous, which is why I took great pains to make sure that it wouldn't hurt anyone once it was in my possession. I promise you, it will not endanger the public."

"You're right. It won't," said Matt. "It's coming with us."

"It doesn't belong here," said Abby. "It's dangerous. Don't be foolish. You can't keep it, and it will hurt you."

"Thank you, young lady, for your concern. I'm not an idiot. I understand this creature's capabilities. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you all put yourselves into danger, it can't be avoided."

"We know what we're doing, let us handle this," said Matt.

Mr. Bland sighed. "You misunderstand. I am not trying to interfere with your heroic work, that's why I armed all my staff with your impressive weapons. It would have been far cheaper and easier to just blast you with ordinary weapons."

Becker looked at Matt. This man made him nervous. He was intelligent, and not foolhardy. One thing all his experience in the military taught him, was that a smart, careful opponent was often the most deadly.

"I want you to continue your work. The yellow lights, uh, what do you call them?"

"Anomalies," said Matt.

"Yes, thank you. Anomalies are dangerous. The creatures are dangerous. You must protect all of us from them."

"Then why attack us and take the creature?" asked Abby.

Bland looked embarrassed. "I don't always follow the rules. I take what I want. I wanted a t-Rex. I took it."

"You're a collector," spat Connor.

"Oh, you don't like us?"

"We've had dealings with your type," said Abby.

"Lost a good friend because of a bloke like you," said Connor.

"I am truly sorry, but I assure you, I have no intention of hurting any of you. Just leave."

"Without the creature, right?" asked Matt.

Bland smiled. "Right."

"Not happening," Becker said.

Bland looked at each one of them. "No, I suppose I expected that answer. You're all clearly dedicated people. I am sorry. May I plead with you? If you don't leave, I will be forced to take action to protect my empire. Who will fight the creatures then? Who will stop the anomalies. I beg you, don't throw away your lives and work, for what, a creature that died millions of years ago? Why do you care where it is, or who has it, so long as the public is safe?"

"There's more at stake," said Matt.

"Really? The ARC houses creatures. Let's just say I'm an adjunct of the ARC, shall we?"

"No," said Becker.

"We can't allow anyone but the ARC to contain these creatures."

Bland frowned. "That's your final answer, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Matt.

"You can't go into the creature business yourself," said Connor. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to."

"I never trust others," said Bland, "not when it comes to business, and I'm sorry, but I am in the creature business."

He sighed. He looked at them, and his look turn far more menacing.

"Becker," Jess whispered with fright. She hadn't meant to, it escaped when she saw the look on Bland's face. She was relieved that her whisper hadn't distracted him.

"Come, let me show you my empire," he said.

"It concerns me how he keeps saying his empire," whispered Emily to Matt.

"I know, me too. He's a megalomaniac," he said.

They went inside the warehouse, as they walked to one side, they could hear different creature sounds.

An electric fence had been installed, separating this section from the others. Past that were super strong, reinforced doors. The walls had been strengthened too. As the locks and security measures were opened, they moved inside.

"No," said Abby.

They looked in on cages, and cages of prehistoric animals.

"As you can see, no expense was spared. They are staying put."

"Abs, look," said Connor, pointing to two cages, each holding a smilodon.

Abby looked very unhappy. "The cages aren't big enough. The creatures don't look happy."

"I don't want them happy. At least, not usually."

"Why?"

"Because, young lady, most of my clients want action, that's why. For that, an unhappy, hungry animal is a better contestant."

"Contestant?" asked Matt.

Bland smiled. "Let me show you."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen, After Armageddon

They were led back across the enormous, mostly empty warehouse. As they got closer, they saw this side of the warehouse had been improved too. There was a split inside one giant room, forming two areas, one with ridiculously high walls.

Beside that, stretching higher, and opening onto the area with high walls, was the other area, equipped with seats.

As they walked inside the seat area, they realized what they were seeing: an enormous arena.

The seats were filled with about fifty people, with room for many more. They were high above the walled arena for good reason. It was where the 'action' would be.

Inside the high walls was a large, heavily reinforced cage, inside it, the t-Rex. It was angry and agitated. A man walked into the arena, holding a microphone.

"Let the games begin!"

"You're kidding," whispered Matt in shock and disgust. "You stole the dinosaur for glorified dog fights?"

"No, not just for fights. I provide the t-Rex, my client provides the choice of show. Maybe they just want to see it, in person. We're the first humans to ever see that creature, you know. Only ones, actually, in millions of years to see a dinosaur."

"Most people see the yellow lights as a disaster, not an opportunity. How many of us in all the billions of human beings to walk the earth can say, 'I've seen a living, breathing dinosaur?' Some people want that so much, they'll pay for it. However, most do want to see it in action, tearing things into shreds."

"Things? You mean other creatures," said Abby.

"You are insane," said Emily. "Creatures are incredible, to be sure, but to provide a dangerous encounter for profit? I cannot even fathom it."

"No, few people can, I imagine," said Bland.

"You're rich," said Connor. "I mean, filthy, ridiculously, stinking rich. What do you need money for?"

Bland smiled. "Only those who are not addicted to making money would ask. You cannot understand. It's not so much the money, as it's the challenge of finding new ways to make it. Owning things? Boring. Creating new products and markets? Done it. I've bought, sold, and traded everything imaginable. What else is there?"

The t-Rex roared. Bland smiled.

"I now have the ultimate power, truly. They ruled for millions of years. Then they died. Now, here they are, back, and I have the king of them all."

"Actually, Gigantisaurus was bigger," said Connor.

"But not as famous," said Bland. "One may judge a kingship by several criteria. For me it is the t-Rex"

He looked down into the arena. The MC was getting nervous. He had stalled while Bland had been speaking to the team.

"I'm afraid we must begin," said Bland. "My apologies, ladies, but this is a dog fight. I sold a client several deinonychai, and he has challenged me. His raptors versus my t-Rex."

"That's disgusting," said Abby.

Bland shrugged. "I'm bored with all my other toys."

"It's a living creature," said Abby.

"It died millions of years ago. Don't be so pompous. You've killed dinosaurs. I've seen you on the telly."

"Killing in self defense or to protect a human life is not the same as locking creatures up to fight," said Becker.

Bland smiled at him. "A soldier's mentality. You have to justify the kill, don't you?"

Becker steadied his gaze. "I do. You're right, but you don't have to, do you? You know why? Because you aren't the one actually making the kill.

Bland faltered at this. "You and I are very different, Captain. I've seen you in action. You always take the lead. Did you know that your rescue of that girl from the Xenicibis is all over the internet? Someone stopped during the panic to take pictures."

"Wow, you're a hero, Action Man. You may get a following," said Connor, nervously watching the t-Rex.

"He already has. I myself am quite impressed with you. I was afraid that you would not understand. Believe me, I wish we could come to some sort of arrangement."

"No," said Becker. Matt shook his head too.

Bland nodded, looking sad. "I'm very sorry to hear that. Oh, dear, my master of ceremonies looks about to wet himself. He is rather close to the t-Rex. I must start."

"Start the fight!" he screamed with glee.

There was a mechanical whirring, and the cage began to lift. At the same time, a door into the arena opened and raptors were pushed through.

At first the raptors stood still. They each let out a howl, and jumped. They moved slowly forward, stopping, growling at the Rex, and howling. Then they moved closer.

"Why don't they run to the door? I know they can't get through, but I'd think they'd stay away from the Rex not move toward it," said Abby.

"That's why," said Becker, "the door's been rigged with an electrical charge."

"That's how they were pushed through the door in the first place," siad Connor.

Emily pointed around the sides of the arena. "The sides are charged as well. They are being moved toward the Rex."

"That is sick," said Abby.

Eventually the creatures were close enough, that the survival instinct took over and they attacked.

The crowd cheered. Bets were going on, and Connor and Abby shook their heads in disgust.

The Rex tore through all four deinonychai easily, despite being outnumbered. It bashed them with its tail, head-butted them, or simply grabbed their much smaller bodies with its massive jaws. Feathers flew everywhere as the deinonychai were defeated.

Bland smiled. "Victory! Ha-ha. I get half a million dollars and bragging rights now. Sorry, old man!" he yelled down at the loser.

The man shook his fists at him, and yelled back, "Next time!"

"No," said Matt. "No next time."

Bland laughed. "You're outnumbered. I commend your spirit, but it's over. There will be a next time, extremely soon."

He shook his head. "I gave you a way out, all of you." He sighed. "Now, I know you are well-funded and backed. You also have access to top technology, like me. I know you've taken steps to ensure your safety."

Jess wondered where this was going.

"You're comm-links are impressive," said Bland, taking Emily's from her ear. "Hello," he said into it.

"I hope you are paying attention. I'm sorry to inform you that these people are lost to you. As I tried to explain, I value the ARC's expertise. I want you out there, killing creatures and closing anomalies."

"Keeping up demand and lowering supply?" asked Matt.

Bland laughed. "Yes, that too! Anyway, I know you have the ability to hack into camera feeds. I made sure you have great access to my little show today," he said, pointing at the cameras.

Jess buzzed Lester's office. "Get over here. We have serious problems."

Lester leapt over his desk, and bounded down to the ADD. Jess put the whole conversation on speaker.

"This is a warning. I don't want this unfortunate business to be repeated. Understand that I am in the creature business to stay. If I want a creature I will take it. Leave me alone, and I will leave you alone. Again. I am sorry, truly. I have nothing but respect for these people," said Bland.

He motioned to the team, and then his men dragged them out.

"What's going on?" asked Jess, panicked.

"Easy, Jess. I don't know," said Lester.

"To continue, this is not a game or entertainment. No bets are going on. We know the outcome. I wish your people had listened to me. If you do not take this warning to heart, we will have to do this again. Please, I'm begging you, to leave me and my empire alone. I don't want a repeat of the next few minutes."

"I really, really, don't like this," said Jess.

Lester put his hand on her shoulder.

A door in the arena was opened, and the team was pushed through.

"Oh, my God," whispered Jess.

Lester turned as white as she had.

"What's going on?" asked Connor.

"Stay together, and stay calm," said Becker, pushing himself in front of them all.

"What?" asked Emily, then she realized they were about fifty feet from the t-Rex. For the moment, it was still caged.

Connor gulped, pushing Abby behind him, but close.

Matt took Emily's hand pulling her beside him. "Becker's right, we stay together, and remain calm."

No one said another word.

Becker stared straight ahead.

Bland spoke again into the comm. "I cannot tolerate interference in my empire. I hope this makes it graphically clear."

He nodded, and the cage slowly lifted up.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Jess.

"I don't suppose we'll get our EMDs back?" said Connor.

"This isn't a fight, Connor. It's an execution," said Matt. He hugged Emily close.

The Rex didn't move. It stared at the still group.

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too," she said.

"Matt..." began Emily.

"I know. Me too."

Becker focused on the dinosaur, but Jess saw one tear run down his cheek. "I'm glad you're not here," he said. "I love you, Jess."

Jess heard. Becker and the others still wore there comms, except for Emily. Bland didn't care if they had them, they couldn't help after all.

Tears poured down Jess' cheeks. "I love you," she said. "Don't...don't give up," she said feebly. Bland snickered as he overheard. Lester held Jess steady.

Bland sighed. "Let's get this over with." He nodded again.

Electric shocks were sent out, some directly into the group, the others at the Rex.

The team were scattered, their muscles twitching in spasm. The Rex had gotten a large shock, and it was mad.

It roared. Emily covered her ears.

It charged.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

I hope this isn't too sudden or wrapped up too soon. I didn't allude to what was happening because I wanted it to be a surprise.

Chapter Fourteen, After Armageddon

Jess screamed.

It wasn't in panic, horror, or fear. It was in words, and in desperate need.

"Move in! Move in! The Rex is charging!"

"Copy," came several voices over the comm.

"What was that?" asked Bland.

Becker smirked, even as he dodged the Rex. He screamed at it. He threw rocks, bones, pieces of concrete, anything lying on the floor.

"Becker!" yelled Abby.

"He's trying to draw it away from us," said Matt.

"Won't help," said Bland.

"I'm buying time!" screamed Becker, hurling stuff at the dinosaur.

"For what?" yelled Bland.

Becker smiled. "For my beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant girlfriend to do her job!"

Bland looked confused.

Then the warehouse imploded. Trucks rammed the structure. Tear gas flew in, and EMD fire raged.

"The cavalry!" yelled Connor, laughing.

The arrival of ARC forces had stunned the Rex.

"Captain Becker!" yelled Lieutenant Royce. He threw several EMDs into the arena. Quicky, the team scooped them up.

The Rex had recovered and was charging again. The team and the new troops all fired until it finally collapsed.

The arena door opened, this time operated by ARC soldiers.

"Good to see you," said Becker to Royce.

Royce smiled. "It's good to see you're all alive."

Matt patted Royce on the soldier.

"Let go of me! Do you know who I am?" screamed Bland.

"Yeah, and they don't care," said Becker, grabbing Bland and throwing him against the wall. "That was stupid. Very, very stupid."

Bland cowered. "Don't...don't let him hurt me!"

Matt laughed. "I don't know, he's hard to control when he's like this."

"I don't understand. We have top security. How'd they get in?" asked Bland. He pointed to monitors. "They were all blank. The perimeter was secure."

Becker smiled. "My gorgeous girlfriend is a genius," he said. "Get him out of here. Lester will take care of him."

"Indeed," said Lester. "Treason. Attempted murder. Possession of government property. I could go on."

Matt laughed. "You sound prepared, Lester."

"I am, always," came the reply.

Becker smiled.

His soldiers cuffed Bland and everyone in the audience and led them away. Abby led the removal of the t-Rex, and the other creatures.

"How did Jess save us, anyway?" asked Connor.

"I don't know," said Becker.

"You sounded as if you did," said Emily.

Becker smirked and looked at a camera. "All I said was that she's brilliant, and she is. I also know she was behind the rescue, right?"

Jess giggled in her chair. "Right."

"You're going into detail, when we get back," said Abby.

"Fine," she said, "Hurry back," she said.

Jess sat in the break room. "We haven't all met up in here, for a while," she said.

"No, we haven't," said Connor. "What's a break, again?"

They laughed.

Jess' legs were stretched over an ottoman. She was sipping tea, and eating a chocolate bar. Beside here was a small table with a red rose and more chocolate bars, small tokens from a grateful team.

"It's very nice to be appreciated," she said, as Matt filled her tea cup.

"You saved us," said Abby.

"Now, you must tell us how," said Emily.

Jess smiled. "No big deal. The troops are the ones who sped through London, ran through stop lights, and broke speed records."

"Remind me to talk to them about that," said Lester.

Becker laughed. "Leave my people alone."

Jess giggled. "All I did was hack Bland's system, and replace the live feed with footage from earlier, making it appear that the perimeters were all secure."

"I can't believe that worked," said Connor.

"I can," said Becker.

Jess smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you that we were on the way. Bland bragged he had one of your comms, remember?"

"We forgive you," said Matt. Everyone nodded.

"Like I said, my girlfriend's brilliant," said Becker.

"You've been very good with the praise," she said to him. "Remind me to reward you later."

Lester made gagging noises.

Becker laughed.

"I would reward you now," she said, "but Lester would make a mess on the floor."

"He isn't the only one," said Matt.

"No, he isn't," said Connor.

Jess giggled. Becker tried not to, but couldn't help turning a light shade of pink.

"Come on, let's leave them alone," said Abby. "Besides, we have to find something to do with the t-Rex and the other creatures. I refuse to kill any of them, not even the Rex now."

"Any ideas?" asked Matt.

"No. You?" she asked.

"No."

They walked out, Connor asking why no one asked his opinion. Lester replied that it was because they didn't want a sequel to Armageddon.

Becker smiled, and squatted beside Jess.

"You saved us."

She blushed.

"Jess, I mean it. We were dead. I was...saying goodbye."

"Oh, Becker," she said, kissing him deeply. "I couldn't let that happen. I need you way too much."

"I need you, and today proves just how much."

She laughed. "Lester said we could go home. Can we, now? Please."

He nodded. He took her hand and led her out, but she stopped and ran back to her seat.

"I forgot my loot," she said, scooping up the chocolate and taking the red rose.

Becker laughed.

"Let's go."

They went to bed as soon as they got home. After the stress of the day, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They slept through the night, with neither one having bad dreams. It was the first time since Armageddon.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15 Conclusion

Again, I hope this doesn't wrap up too fast. I want things ended positively, but not completely happy and perfect.

Chapter Fifteen, Conclusion, After Armageddon

Weeks passed. Incursions were down. Then, London went four whole days without an anomaly. Fred's shop was well stocked. Police were back to normal patrols. Vigilantes were arrested. The schools began to have higher attendance.

The ARC began to hire again. Private collectors were located and removed of their creatures. Some of the rumors even died down, to Lester's joy.

With fewer anomalies and incursions, at least, fewer by Armageddon standards, Becker and Jess were given three days off. After a long evening spent in their bedroom, not sleeping, by the way, they finally emerged late the morning of the first day of their vacation.

"Three whole, consecutive, one right after the other days," said Jess, tying on her strappy sandals.

"That's what consecutive means, alright," said Becker. "Have you decided yet?"

"Waffles, from scratch. Well, from a mix, not frozen I mean. And with blueberries," said Jess.

"Strawberries," corrected Becker.

"OK, with strawberries. I also want chocolate milk."

"Fine. You know, you don't have to come. Stay here and relax," he said.

"I'm not letting you loose on the streets without me."

"Jess, I think I'll be OK. Things are almost normal."

She put her hands on her hips. "It's not creatures that worry me. You've been way too stared at lately. Those viral videos of you creature fighting are coming off the web, I swear. I will find a way. I don't care how many of them are posted. I'm sorry, sweetie, but you're internet sensation days are over."

Becker laughed. In the last few weeks, the ARC had become a sensation, though they kept as low a profile as possible. Lester forbid interviews. Becker agreed. They needed to focus on their jobs. The last thing he needed was some cocky soldier messing up and getting the whole team killed.

The team was fine with the low exposure policy Lester had implemented.

Except Connor. He actually fainted when a toy company asked if they could commission action figures of the team.

He fainted again when Lester turned them down. He wouldn't speak to him for a week, but it backfired. Lester enjoyed Connor's snub.

Becker, leading the team, generally, brandishing his EMD, acting all Action Man, and being naturally gorgeous, was the break-out star. He had gobs of fan sites and fan clubs.

Jess was not amused. Of course, Becker didn't care. He cared only about the job, the team, and Jess.

He looked her up and down. She was dressed in a loose, pink and red paisley print mini dress, with Kelly green sandals.

"Baby, the way you look, no one else is going to get any attention from me. Not even Fred. I'll probably just throw the money at him."

She laughed, and kissed him. "You give the best answers."

"I know," he said with a smirk.

He grabbed her hand and went to the door.

Someone knocked on it.

"Good timing," said Jess. "Unless its a girl with a mobile trying to take your picture."

Becker opened the door, and a blue and green flash jumped on top of him.

"Becker! I missed you!"

"Joey?" asked Becker. "I thought you were in Leeds with your Grandfather."

"We're still with my father," said Lori, "but not in Leeds. Becker, this is my dad, Loren. Dad, meet my neighbor, Captain Becker of the ARC, and his girlfriend, Jess."

"She works there too, but she's doesn't chase the monsters," said Joey.

A tall man, about fifty walked briskly in, and firmly shook Becker's hand. He then shook Jess'.

"Nice to meet you both. I wanted to personally thank you for looking after my family," he said to Becker.

"Didn't do much. Just checked on them. Told them how to keep themselves safe."

Loren smiled. "That's looking after," he said.

Jess smiled.

"You're welcome, then. So, you're here to visit?" Becker asked Lori.

Joey jumped back on Becker. "No! We're moving back!"

"Really?" asked Becker with a smile. "That's great!"

"It's your fault," said Loren, smiling. "Joey kept showing me videos of you."

"On the compute. You're monster-hunting in them," Joey said.

"Yes, we've seen them," said Jess, winking at Becker.

Becker laughed.

"I figured with a neighbor like you, they'd be safe," said Loren.

"Don't let him flatter you, too much," said Lori. "He's been keeping track. There are far less anomalies, right?"

"It's true," said Jess. "The anomalies seem to be stabilizing."

Loren nodded. "Alright. A deal is a deal," he said.

Joey cheered. "We really are coming back!"

"Good thing our apartment was paid for. Hope you don't mind us being your neighbors again?"

"Not at all," said Becker. "Things are a little different, though."

Loren frowned. "More danger?"

"Maybe, it depends," said Jess, with a giggle. "I've moved in."

"Yay!" yelled Joey, jumping on Jess. She staggered backwards.

"Joey! Don't do that! She's much smaller than Becker," said Lori.

"It's alright," said, Jess. She held onto him a little, then gently let him slide onto the floor.

"I'm not sure I am," said Becker. He winked at Joey. "No stealing my girl, got it?"

Joey giggled. "You're silly. She's way too old!"

"Joey!" cried his mum.

Jess turned red, but it was from laughter, not embarrassment. "I've never called that, before!"

Becker laughed.

"I'm so sorry," said Lori. "Obviously, he needs to work on his manners."

Jess shook her head. "I think it's cute."

"I've got more bad news," said Becker to Joey. "Schools are back in full swing."

"I know," said Joey. "I'd rather go here though. They all talk funny in Leeds."

Grandpa Loren laughed. "I'm staying on for a while. Just to be sure."

"Sounds good," said Becker. "I don't let Jess out of my sight just yet, either."

"Or me, him," said Jess.

Lori laughed. "Well, we just got in from Leeds, we have unpacking to do. We'll see you later?"

"Sure," said Jess. "Bye, Joey."

"Bye, Jess. See ya Becker."

"See ya, Joey. Welcome home, you guys," said Becker.

"Thanks," said Lori. "It's good to be home."

They left and Jess shut the door. She looked at Becker. He looked happier than he had been in a long time.

"Things are really getting back, aren't they?" said Becker.

"Looks like it," said Jess. "You're sure you're OK with some change, like my living here?"

He took her into his arms. "It's not just OK, it's necessary. Now, let's go get some groceries, make breakfast, and figure out what else to do on this lovely, free day."

She smiled. "I've got a few ideas."

"Me too," he said.

The End, After Armageddon

Author's Note: I left the t-Rex's fate unknown on purpose, not necessarily to come back to the Armageddon story, I think its through—Armageddon seems to be over, but because I wanted there to be somethings let unsolved. What should they do with it and the other creatures? What can they do? It's not an easy answer.


End file.
